gtafandomcom-20200222-history
High Noon
High Noon is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that is given to protagonist Carl Johnson by the C.R.A.S.H. team from the ghost town of Las Brujas in Bone County, San Andreas. Mission Carl is leaning against a post, waiting for Tenpenny and his colleagues to arrive to retrieve the dossier Carl got earlier. A Police Car approaches and C.R.A.S.H. emerges. Hernandez points a gun at Carl, Pulaski tells him to hand over the dossier. Carl asks if this means they'll leave him alone now. Tenpenny asks Pulaski, who says Carl has done good. Tenpenny then attacks Hernandez with a shovel, accusing him of selling them out to Internal Affairs. Tenpenny then orders Carl to dig the grave, implying that Carl will be digging his own grave as well. Tenpenny then leaves Pulaski alone to supervise Carl. As Carl digs the grave under the watchful eye of Pulaski, he tries to convince Pulaski that Tenpenny is using all of them, and that Pulaski will be the next to be killed. Pulaski does not believe him, when suddenly Hernandez regains consciousness and tries to attack Pulaski, but he turns around and shoots Hernandez, his body falling into the grave. A little later, Pulaski tries to flee in his Buffalo, but Carl chases him through the desert in a Bandito. During the chase Pulaski taunts Carl, insulting his sister and mother. At the end of the chase Pulaski lies bleeding against his car as Carl approaches and asks him if he has any last requests. Pulaski responds that he wants to have sex with Carl's sister, Kendl. Carl remarks that he is an "asshole to the end" and kills him with a stomp to the head. Though Pulaski is killed in this mission, he is still described as "believed to be on the run" by a television reporter during coverage of Tenpenny's trial in the mission Riot, implying that his body was not found. One possibility is that Carl buried him in the hole which was originally for Hernandez (the hole was described as "deep enough for two"). Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Chase and kill Pulaski Deaths *Jimmy Hernandez - Killed by Eddie Pulaski for trying to save Carl. *Eddie Pulaski - Killed by Carl for insulting his family and trying to kill him.﻿ Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, however, the mission Saint Mark's Bistro is unlocked, if the missions Freefall, Green Goo and Madd Dogg are done. Tips and Tricks *Although the standard walkthroughs suggest doing drive-bys to knock Pulaski out, perhaps combined with the PIT maneuver, an alternative method of disposing of Pulaski is to get to know his driving pattern when he reaches Fort Carson (he tends to drive around a block a couple of times). Equip Carl with a minigun or Rocket launcher and target Pulaski's Buffalo from down the street. *The easiest way to beat Pulaski is to equip a Sniper Rifle before you enter the mission, then after Hernandez is killed simply shoot out the tires on Pulaski's car. He won't be able to steer properly and you can take him out in minutes. Trivia *If Pulaski crashes his car into the river west of Fort Carson, the cutscene where CJ kicks him in the head will not play. Pulaski will simply drown and the player will receive a Mission Passed message. *If you go near Pulaski's Car after cutscene and shoot Pulaski in sequence of getting in car he will drive some distance away and then get out with his hands up so you can get in his car and run him over. *Pulaski originally drove a Sentinel in this mission. *If Pulaski's car blows up during the chase, he will still be leaning on his car as he dies, which is restored to perfect condition. The newly restored vehicle then becomes available for Carl to drive after the mission. *If Pulaski leaves his vehicle for any reason, he will begin firing at CJ with a Desert Eagle. *It is unknown how Pulaski's Buffalo appears at Las Brujas, as he arrived in a police car with the others. *It's uncertain why Pulaski tried to escape from CJ; he killed Hernandez with a gun, and had a perfect opening to kill CJ as well. It is implied that he ran out of ammo with the pistol. *The title is a reference to the 1952 Western film High Noon. *The plate of the vehicle Eddie escapes in has a plate reading "PULASKI". *In the cutscene where Carl is digging, Pulaski is holding a Colt .45, but when he is killed, he drops a Desert Eagle. *The shovel used by Tenpenny in the first cutscene is fully wooden, and it is shorter than the one accessible during normal gameplay. Gallery HighNoon-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson and Eddie Pulaski shortly before Pulaski's death Video walkthroughs B4pF-WLO-As&NR=1|oKCmo3GROFQ|} de:High Noon (Mission) es:High Noon fi:High Noon pl:W samo południe ru:High Noon Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas